Three Little Words
by Voyager Tip
Summary: When Jeffrey utters these three little words, Phineas is surprised by his reaction. Just a one shot that IMHO needed to be written down.


**_Author's Note_: **_This very short story takes place 2 days after the "Voyagers of the Titanic" episode ends._

**Three Little Words**

Phineas Bogg awoke suddenly, drenched in sweat. He sat up in bed and immediately scanned the room for Jeffrey. He realized he'd been holding his breath when he exhaled in relief after spotting him in a nearby bed and hearing his slow, rhythmic breathing.

They had been in a green zone for the past few days, still in Paris of 1912, after the Titanic sank. The events of their last voyages were still fresh in Phineas' mind. This was the second time in as many nights that he'd had a nightmare about what had happened.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and poured himself a cup of water from a pitcher on the bedside stand. He would have to come to terms with these feelings if he and Jeff were to continue to voyage together. He'd never thought of himself as a coward, but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe there were some kinds of courage he didn't have? He was afraid of thoughts like this. They made him feel like he didn't even know himself, and he'd thought he knew himself quite well. Still, he never would've believed he'd feel so close to a kid. Maybe he didn't know himself very well after all. He shook his head. Everything involving Jeffrey just seemed to turn the world upside down.

He refused to be separated from Jeff, but felt at a loss as to how to deal with his feelings and nightmares. He wondered if the omni could possibly know what he was thinking. Could that be why they were still here, in a green zone? Maybe he did need some time to think, or to feel was more like it. There was hardly ever time for self-reflection on their voyages. That was the reason that Voyagers had to know themselves so well in the first place. And here he was, with all his experience, feeling so uncertain and afraid. This green zone seemed to be providing him with just what he needed, time. So he sat quietly and thought about how he felt.

It was true that Jeff was very independent, brave and smart. He'd used the omni accurately when he was almost overcome by smoke and solved Thomas Edison's red light alone after it dropped him in Menlo Park. But it was much too easy to think that Jeff was simply a small adult. He'd learned that when they met Billy the Kid, but that had seemed such a long time ago. Obviously he'd forgotten it. Now, so many months later, he was forced to confront that again. The magnitude of the responsibility he'd borne since meeting Jeffrey now weighed him down. Now he felt scared.

And it was all because of those three little words. Uttered quickly, without thought and in fear, conveying naked emotion, after that rabid dog had bitten him. "Don't leave me," he'd pleaded as Phineas moved away from the bed to make room for Dr. Pasteur. With those words, suddenly Phineas Bogg, the Voyager who had always worked alone, felt the weight of all the responsibility he'd shouldered when he took Jeffrey as a partner.

The tone Jeff had used had just as much impact on Phineas as the words, maybe more, he thought, because that conveyed Jeff's fear as clearly as if he'd written out the words for Phineas to read.

So the weight landed on top of his heart, squeezing it until it hurt. Jeff was just a boy. Yes, he was brilliant, independent, and courageous, but he was a little boy and Phineas admitted to himself that he hadn't always remembered that.

Well, he'd never forget it again, that was for sure. Those three little words, "don't leave me," and the tone in which they'd been spoken, were now cemented into his mind and memory forever. He was sure of it. He would try not to let them make him overprotective, but he would never again fail to appreciate how hard it could be sometimes for Jeff to hold things together, to act like an adult.

Some of the situations they found themselves in were pretty intense, but from now on, Phineas promised himself he would always try to consider Jeffrey's feelings and reactions. And he vowed that he would find ways as often as he could, for Jeff to be able to act like a child.

It was a hard thing, to treat him like the strong and competent adult he expected him to become, as an equal even, in one instance, and then in another, as a child who needed protection, guidance and love. How could he ever get the balance right? And Jeff was bound to know something was different now.

But did things have to be different? Could all the differences be inside himself? In his realizations, and in his understanding of Jeff's needs in each situation? After all, they would still be traveling together, solving red lights. Maybe he just needed this shock as a wake up call. Now that he realized just how much Jeff might need him in a particular situation, he would be more ready to step in and be a parent and protector, rather than a friend or partner.

He sighed and lay back down. Now that his sweat had evaporated he felt cold. He pulled the blankets up and fell asleep.

_**Author's Note**: I considered naming this little story "A Different Kind of Courage" for the kind Bogg needed to have to continue to take the responsibility of voyaging with Jeff. I also considered naming it "Don't Leave Me", but, I chose the name I did to see how many readers I could trick into reading it because they thought the three words would be "I Love You." I hope you don't feel bad that I tried to trick you!_


End file.
